


Delectation of Stars

by itsricecakes



Series: Vegas Lights (Casino AU) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Casino AU, Edging, Exhibitionism, Gambling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Pet Names, Poker, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Skephalo, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, in the background - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsricecakes/pseuds/itsricecakes
Summary: George agrees to some stupid things for Halloween night and he ends up regretting them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Vegas Lights (Casino AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024438
Comments: 29
Kudos: 849





	Delectation of Stars

George didn’t know why he had agreed to this. There was no real moment when he decided, _‘yes, having a vibrator shoved up my ass is the best idea!’_ One thing just led to another, and here he was.

Halloween night, in a playboy bunny outfit of all things, with a vibrator shoved up his ass. Worst of all, Dream had the remote. Throughout most of the night, it stayed around the same level, and while at first, it was discomforting to have that constant stimulation, it soon became somewhat easy to ignore.

Of course, there were a few moments Dream decided it was a good idea to crank up the vibrations. It usually made him jump in surprise, biting down on his lip to prevent any noises. For the most part, he could handle it, he wasn’t going to cave in and admit to defeat by asking if he could take it out.

It didn’t mean Dream didn’t make the most of the night, having him walk around more than usual. Calling him over every chance he got. Always with the same stupid charming grin followed with a _‘please, Georgie?’_

Again, he could handle it, the night would eventually come to an end. That is, what he had hoped.

“Georgie, can you bring me a refill?” Dream had called out to him from across the casino.

“Yeah, yeah,” George mumbled, grabbing his same usual drink and bringing it over.

He set the glass onto the table, and after hearing his ‘thank you,’ he turned to get back behind the bar, but a hand catching his wrist made him stop.

“Why don’t you hang around for a bit, I’m sure H can handle the bar alone for a bit,” Dream grinned mischievously.

“Only people playing sit around the table, I’d just be taking up space,” he scoffed.

Dream thought it over for a second, then he shifted and sat up straighter, patting his thigh. George’s eyes widened, immediately realizing what he was insinuating. He looked down at his lap, and then back up at his face, seeing a shit-eating grin sitting there. 

“I-I really think I should—” He started, but Dream’s face dropped to a serious one, he looked at him firmly.

George swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing aside how incredibly attractive he found that, and rolled his eyes, sighed and mumbling a quiet, ‘fine.’

He hesitantly walked over, lowering himself onto Dream’s lap, sitting stiffly straight. The blond obviously noticed the tenseness and placed his hands on his waist, pulling his back flush against his chest and rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“Come on, bunny, don’t be so tense, I don’t bite,” Dream hummed lowly in his ear.

George felt the back of his neck and tips of his ears burning in embarrassment, “I actually happen to know you do bite,” he whispered back.

He shivered when he heard the chuckles behind him, moving his gaze to the legs of the table. Thankfully, nobody was at the table yet, but George knew that it was gonna be filled with ‘important’ people. He couldn’t believe he was letting himself be embarrassed like this.

As if reading his thoughts, Dream spoke up, “Can’t wait to show you off to the rest of them when they get here.”

The brunet exhaled slowly, goosebumps crawling up his skin, “I’m not some trophy, Dream.”

“I didn’t say that. I just want to show everyone that you belong to _me_ and _only_ me,” he felt him grin against the skin of his nape.

George couldn’t believe the audacity of him, but he would be lying if it wasn’t thrilling to hear him say it. He was going to retort with something snarky, but the arrival of the other people made him snap his mouth shut.

The first to approach were two figures, both wearing matching suits, the one with the facial hair having a bold presence. His eyes drifted to the side, catching eye contact with a familiar face, Alex. The other male must’ve been Schlatt then.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Were the first words out of Schlatt’s mouth, an eyebrow quirking up challengingly.

“You wish,” Dream replied.

“And what’s this? You hired some fun?” He laughed loudly, sitting down in one of the seats, Alex lingering behind him.

“This is actually George, he usually runs the bar with H, but I just wanted him to sit in with us,” He said, raising both his eyebrows up.

“Interesting.”

“Sure I can’t steal him away while you guys play?” Alex spoke up.

“No.”

A new voice snorted, all four heads turning to see who it was. Standing there were two more males dressed in red and blue-accented suits. The one in blue, Skeppy, he guessed, grinning widely.

“Big Green doesn’t like sharing huh,” Skeppy joked, sliding in an empty seat.

The one in red that George recognized right off the bat, Bad, leaned over the other and kissed his forehead.

“I’m gonna be with the others, don’t lose all your money, muffin,” He smiled, waving at George and Dream before walking off.

“I won’t, lovely,” he called back at him, turning back to the rest of them at the table.

Niki arrived next, she would be the dealer for the game. They two exchanged a look and George half-smiled. She smiled back, Niki was one of the few who really understood the extent of George and Dream’s strange relationship.

George watched as the conversation started up, Eret arriving not too soon after, Techno trailing in behind them. He felt himself starting to get more comfortable in his spot, none of the people at the table really paying much mind to how he was sitting when the game had started. Not paying much mind, that is until Dream decided to up the level.

It wasn’t gradual, it was instant, brutal, stimulation. It took all of George’s willpower not to moan out loud and bend onto the table to stabilize himself right then. He bit down on his lip, nails digging into his own thighs. When he was sure he could open his mouth with noises of pleasure filtering through, he stopped biting his lip, letting out a shuddery exhale. Chills crawled up and down his spine as he lowered his head slightly, feeling heat spread across his face.

He looked up, seeing Eret quirking a questioning eyebrow in his direction. George swallowed thickly and shook his head, smiling and trying to be as reassuring as possible. 

George tried to compose himself, but the constant feeling of vibrations had his thighs trembling. He felt the strain of his erection underneath the playboy bunny outfit. He was going to kill Dream after this.

“Something the matter, bunny?” He heard a mumble next to his ear.

George whipped his head around, glaring at Dream with the hardest glare he would muster, which wasn’t very effective given his state. He couldn’t even reply, not trusting himself to speak because if he tried it would not be words coming out of his mouth.

“Would you two stop flirting? Dream, it’s your go,” Schlatt spoke up, breaking the two out of their locked gaze.

“Ah, right,” the blond responded simply, but George did not miss how his hand went into his pocket after placing a card.

He felt the vibrations go down and sighed in relief, but also wanted to whine in a complaint at the loss of the pleasure. He squeezed his thighs together in hopes of getting the edge off his body's desires. 

After a few minutes, he felt a hand slide across his thigh, he jumped at the touch to close to where he wanted it to be. He turned slightly, sparing a glance at Dream. All he saw looking back at him was a small grin. The hand at his thigh pulled his legs apart, and before he could stop it a whine escaped from his mouth. Thankfully, it seemed to be quiet enough that the background noise of the busy casino masked it.

Dream kept pulling at his thighs until they were completely spread apart across the blond’s own thighs. It really was the perfect position to be able to grind against his leg. Just the thought alone made him go crazy with want.

He really hated Dream more than anyone.

“Y-You’re a piece of sh— _fuck!_ ” He tried to tell him off, but he had suddenly upped the level on the vibrator, causing his unprepared self to slip up.

He snapped his head back to the table, seeing the questioning stares of everyone.

“You alright, George?” Alex asked.

George chewed on his bottom lip. He shifted in his spot just slightly and he felt Dream’s thigh rub against him in just the right way. The word ‘fuck’ played on repeat in his mind, he couldn’t speak, there was no way he’d be able to without stumbling over every word.

“Yeah, Georgie, you alright there?” Dream had asked, voice knowing, smug in a way.

He brought one hand up to his face, rubbing aggressively at his forehead, “f-fine...” he managed to mumble.

“What was that?” Dream asked.

George knew he had heard him, he said it loud enough. He lifted his face out of his palm just a bit, glaring at Dream.

“I’m fine,” he said quietly, breathing unevenly.

“Alright, just making sure,” he smiled sweetly, running one of his hands through George’s hair.

Right as he reached the ends of his hair, he felt a small tug and he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a vocal reaction. In private, he would have melted at the touch, going from comforting to rough. It would’ve had him _begging_.

The game resumed, and George kept trying to keep his thoughts straight. Trying not to focus on the warm thigh lodged between his, the firm grasp on his left thigh, the hot breath tickling the back of his neck, and most importantly, the pleasure spiking through him constantly. He was trembling in his spot, he felt so _goddamn_ turned on that he felt like he could probably cum at the drop of a hat.

And then, the vibrations turned off completely.

He felt disappointment bubble in his gut, trying not to whine at the loss of the feeling. Now he was uncomfortably hard with no stimulation relieving the feeling. He started shifting in Dream’s lap, trying to subtlety rub up against his thigh to get some friction. George buried his face into his hands. He could tell the moment Dream noticed what he was doing, a small laugh falling from his lips.

“What? Does my bunny want to feel good?” He leaned forward, whispering with his breath right along George’s neck.

The brunet whined in the back of his throat, hoping that the casino was loud enough to cover the sound. He started moving in his lap more obviously, grinding back against Dream.

“You better stop or they’ll realize what you’re doing,” he muttered, pressing a small kiss to the nape of George’s neck when no one was watching.

“Please...” he breathed, a spark of pleasure riding up his spine when he grinded in a certain position.

“Hold on guys, I’m getting uncomfortable. George?” Dream spoke up to the rest of the table, then addressed the brunet.

George blinked in confusion, was Dream kicking him off his lap? He went to stand up, but the blond caught his waist, simply gesturing for him to flip over. He understood and turned around, situating himself back onto Dream’s lap. He was now straddling him, chest to chest with him and his back to the rest of the table, legs folded on either side of Dream’s legs.

It felt more intimate in this way, he could pretend like there weren’t six other people seeing him sitting on Dream’s lap.

“Don’t be too loud, bunny,” He hummed against his skin, hand going to his pocket and turning the toy back on.

George bit his hand to prevent himself from moaning, shoulders shaking from the intense amounts of pleasure coming rushing back to him. He heard the conversation continuing behind him, but he couldn’t even begin to try or even want to decipher what they were saying. All he could think about was his blood pumping throughout his body. He buried his face into Dream’s neck as felt another shiver travel down his spine. 

“Dream, please,” George murmured, only loud enough for him to hear.

“Hm?” He heard in response.

“Is the game almost done,” he asked, desperate for this to finally just be over so _something_ could be done, preferably in private.

“No, you have to be patient.”

George’s lips thinned, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to talk back, tell Dream off for making him sit here, squirm in his lap while other people were barely two feet away, but he couldn’t. He simply just nodded against Dream’s neck.

“Good boy,” Dream praised, bringing one hand up and running it through his hair like previously.

George felt too many sensations at once. His dick, while still covered, was uncomfortably hard, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body, making him tremble with the feeling. Yet, it still wasn’t enough. Even though the praise had him whimpering and subtlety bucking his hips against Dream, it wasn’t enough.

The stimulation was borderline painful from how constant it was, but he’d rather die than have it cease completely. He felt so close to his orgasm, yet so far. His hands were wrapped around Dream’s waist, grasping onto his clothes tightly. Every time he felt like he might be pushed over the edge, it just wasn’t enough. At this point, he almost didn’t care if it was in front of everyone; he just wanted Dream to do _something_.

The table had to have played multiple games by now, but George wouldn’t know. His sense of time was clouded by the feeling of a never coming orgasm. He whined and whimpered in Dream’s ear, quiet enough that only he ever heard him. Shifting around in his lap to try and get that last bit of stimulation that would send him over.

If Dream was going to continue to ignore him like this, he was gonna make him know exactly how he felt.

“Please, Dream, I just want you to touch me,” he mumbled, one hand tracing up the spine of Dream’s back.

“Didn’t you want to mark me up? Show... show everyone exactly who I belonged to,” George continued on, speaking the words with his lips right against Dream’s neck.

Even though the male seemed to show no physical reaction, he could hear the way his breathing changed, felt him shift just slightly under him.

“ _Please_ , Dream,” he whined just a tad louder than before.

Nothing. George was somewhat impressed by the control he was having right now. But unluckily for Dream, he knew exactly how to rile him up the most.

“Fine, I don’t need you to get off,” George whispered quieter than he had anything before, “there are plenty of people who’ve stared at me long enough in this outfit.”

Dream went still for a moment, and George almost thought that he had just ignored him again, but when he went to pull away from him, he felt his neck get grabbed from the back. Dream pulled him back so that they were face to face, he saw the pinch of firm frustration between his eyebrows, and then the blond pulled him in, roughly pushing their lips together.

Everyone at the table jumped up in surprise, but George couldn’t care less about them at that moment; all he could focus on were Dream’s lips on his own. After a second, the male pulled George away by the end of his hair, earning a whine from him. 

Dream moved his hands under George’s thighs, getting up from his seat and making sure the brunet wrapped his legs securely around his waist.

“I’m going to have to drop out of this game, please do continue playing for however long you’d like. Niki, you can swap out with Karl,” Dream stated, walking away carrying George before anyone could get a word in.

The only two who had a really good idea of what was going to happen were Alex and Niki.

Dream walked all the way to the lounge, locking the door behind him. George, no longer trying to hide the noises falling out his mouth, moaned at a normal volume, shuddering against him.

The blond dropped him onto one of the couches, cranking up the vibrator to max level, putting his palm on the front of George’s crotch.

“Is this what you wanted, you brat? Couldn’t wait just a little bit longer?” He asked, roughing palming at his erection through the fabric.

George moaned out, throwing his head back into the couch, bucking his hips into the touch he’d been craving for far too long.

“Use your words, bunny,” Dream teased him, slowing down his rubbing.

“ _Yes_ , now please—” he choked, throwing one arm over his eyes.

Dream leaned forward, latching his mouth right at the base of George’s neck, sucking and biting into the skin roughly and he continued to palm him. In just a minute, George cried out, eyelashes fluttering from the overwhelming pleasure. He came inside his costume, hips jerking against Dream’s hand as he rode out his orgasm.

When he came down from his high, the vibrator in his ass was still going, leaking into overstimulating territory. He whined in discomfort from the strange feeling.

“Dream, can you— can you stop it,” he asked in a broken voice.

When they made eye contact, George froze up, Dream had a dark look in his eyes, and he knew that he was screwed.

“An impatient brat like you isn’t getting away with it that easily,” Dream said, flipping him onto his back.

“Let’s see if I can make you cum twice more before I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is some silly smut oneshot based around the casino au !!
> 
> Anon A is working on that multichapter fic with real plot!! it's not all smut, promise lmao
> 
> also comment moderation is on, so if you don't want your comments made public tell me !!


End file.
